


The Girl at the Window

by NarcissisticPrince



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Coping, Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Other, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Separations, Shorts, Slice of Life, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticPrince/pseuds/NarcissisticPrince
Summary: When tragedies hit, not everyone copes the same. And Marie, is no different.She's coping, but she has help from a boy who's fascinated by the girl at the window.Genre: Hurt&Comfort and Sci-FiRating: PG-13WARNING: 1st POV, Short StoryDisclaimer: An original work. Characters & plot are mine, pictures & gif and/or videos belong to their respected artists.





	1. The Girl at the Window

**_There’s a girl sitting by a window, she’s always alone. So, I keep her company._**  
  
**_Most days she doesn’t talk to me, nor does she look at me._**  
  
**_But some days, very rarely does she look away from her window and just looks at me._**  
  
**_On those days, I get excited thinking she’s finally going to part with her window._**  
  
**_But she never does…_**  
  
 ** _Marie._**  
  
**_That’s her name._**  
  
**_And, she’s always been like this._**  
  
**_Always there sitting by the window, with her eyes to the sky, and that longing look in her eyes._**  
  
_“Marie, why don’t we go out today?” I say like every other day._  
  
_“It’s a beautiful day. The sun is out and the skies are blue.”_  
  
_“I can’t today.” Is all she ever says._  
  
_**She never looks at me when she talks. Her eyes always focus on her window.**_  
  
_**And so, I let her be.**_  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Girl in Blue

  
_**Today, I’m not Marie’s only visitor.**_  
  
_**A women, in a navy gown and blue shoes came to see her.**_  
  
_**She’s come before.**_  
  
_**Once or twice a week, she comes, but she never speaks to me.**_  
  
_“Marie, have you eaten today?” Are always her first words._  
  
_**She always talks over me.**_  
  
**_She never lets me speak to Marie._**  
  
**_But I let her be, because she helps Marie eat._**  
  
**_And Marie looks away from her window longer, and that makes me happy._**  
  
**_Happy that for a moment, her eyes look at something different than her window._**  
  
**_Happy that for a moment, she shows more life._**  
  
**_But Marie, she loves her window._**  
  
**_Too long from it and she withers, and then I hate it. Because I can’t hold her. Because she always moves me away from her._**  
  
  



	3. White Flower

_**I saw a rose today. It was the brightest white rose I’ve ever seen.**_  
  
_**So, I brought it with me to see Marie.**_  
  
_**I’ve seen the flowers in her room, and they’ve long since withered away.**_  
  
_**I’ve been with her so long, I’ve noticed the petals scattered on the floor leading me to her.**_  
  
_**It’s always white.**_  
  
_**Just like the walls around her little window.**_  
  
_“Marie, I brought you a rose.” I say like I do when I bring her a flower._  
  
“It’s white, just like you like it.” I say placing it on the rim of her window.  
  
_**She never reaches for it then.**_  
  
_**I know she always finds it when I leave. Because when I come again, the petals are scattered on the floor.**_  
  
_**Always leading me to her again.**_  
  
_**And I am always left wishing she would take it from my hand soon.**_  
  
  
  



	4. Coffee

**_The seasons are changing, and slowly it’s growing cold._**  
  
**_And I worry about Marie._**  
  
**_My companion, never moving from her window._**  
  
**_Even from out here, I can see her. The cool breeze is caressing her skin, and yet she stands there._**  
  
**_Forever looking at the sky, and welcoming the gently embrace of fall’s breeze against her skin._**  
  
**_I wish she could look down at me._**  
  
**_Just once, look and see that I’ve come to see her again._**  
  
**_But she never does._**  
  
**_I know, she feels when I’m there at her side, and hears my voice when I greet her._**  
  
**_But she can never find her words._**  
  
_“Marie, I brought you coffee to keep you warm,” I tell her once I’m at her side._  
  
**_She doesn’t grab the cup._**  
  
**_And so I wait, for the moment that she comes back down from the stars._**  
  
  
  



	5. Jake

_**It’s getting colder now. The first snow has begun to fall, but Marie is sick today.**_  
  
_**And we aren’t alone.**_  
  
_**She’s here again. Just like she always is, and always in blue.**_  
  
_**I know she doesn’t trust me.**_  
  
_**She’s always here when Marie gets sick. Taking care of her.**_  
  
_**She doesn’t let me go near Marie. So I have to stand by the corner of the room, just watching from afar.**_  
  
_**So, I let her be, if only for Marie’s sake.**_  
  
_“What were you thinking, Marie?” She tells her._  
  
**_She’s not angry, I know. She’s just worried about Marie._**  
  
_**Even I’m worried.**_  
  
_“It’s the middle of winter! If Jake knew-….” She said getting wide eyed as she covered her mouth._  
  
**_Marie never speaks to her. Marie never looks at her, but today she did._**  
  
**_It feels like I haven’t seen Marie’s face in so long, but…_**  
  
**_It was the first time I had seen that look on Marie’s face._**  
  
_“Get out!” Marie had cried out, growing frantic as she pushed us away._  
  
_“Get out!” She kept repeating. Not letting us speak._  
  
_“I-I want to be alone!” She begged moving away from her window so willingly and shutting us out._  
  
_**In all the time I’ve known her.**_  
  
**_She’s never looked so alive and so angry._**  
  
**_She’s never pushed me away._**  
  
**_But I couldn’t help but wonder._**  
  
**_Who’s Jake?_**  
  
  
  



End file.
